Collection of Hades centered fanfics
by Invidia1988
Summary: I like writing oc x ou relationships... I enjoyed writing for my oc Kiya x Hades Aidoneus. Punctuation is rough, if anyone would like to alpha me.. I am looking for a good one. Series of short one shots, expanding on this as a series of random ones. Mostly going to be Hades-centered. Will include Hades x others/readers too.
1. Mirrors

Mirror

Disclaimer – I own the story, and the character Kiya. No one has any rights to print, repost my work, or otherwise take it without my permission. I do not own Hades, this version of him belongs to Broccoli for Kamigami no Asobi. This portrayal is Godly-Haven's Hades, and all the little stories that the interactions spark.

Warnings – NC-17. Rated for sexual content.

Contents – Sex, heterosexual sex.

Pairing – Oc x Ou or Hades x Kiya.

Mirror.

Dance club in itself, was a beautiful expression, Kiya had joined it as a sport/art rather than fight and wait to be let out of the garden with everyone else. She took advantage of it, and generated the dance club. She has full range of the room, and all the costumes with it. Hades visited during the day to just watch her practice around the room, dressed in her clothing she had arrived in. A more dramatic appearance to her, one she preferred, and complimented her best. It had been a few days since their first real night together, and watching her move gracefully, made him want to touch her.

He had made a move for it, and helped her in a dance, a romantic and close one. Starting simple, his hands at her waist, hers on his shoulders, eyes locked together in an entranced stare. Subtle moves, now glides on the floor, the number, a grand one full of him needing to lift her, bringing her closer to him with each pull or press. The end of the number for the dance ended with a kiss, one that was heated, hands working their ways either to grip through hair, or caress along her back. A sensitive spot for her making her push closer into his arms. Hades guides her backwards, the only surface available being the mirror for something solid.

The kiss still unbroken, even as the choice clothing she is wearing was pulled off of a shoulder, and he was tapering the kiss off to her neck, his hands moving the choker at her neck off. His lips grace her scar with upmost reverence; he returns his kiss placing a chaste one just barely at her lips, ghosting it with his own. Here, Hades took time just brushing his lips against hers, tentatively he lays these kisses against Kiya's lips. Feeling each kiss returned, Kiya's hands touch along his hair, the fingers buried under the green tresses, rubbing along his ears, gracing them with a teasing touch a simple shiver comes from him and he tilts his head towards the hand playing with the ear. In doing this, Hades brushes his bottom lip against the crease of Kiya's lips, she catches the flesh with her lips and teases him, nibbling gentle only for him to bring a hand up to touch the side of Kiya's face.

Kiya's hands continue to touch through his hair, ending that touch just at his neck now teasing the back of it with a simple rub along the nape. Hades resumes their kiss deepening it, parting her lips with his and slipping his tongue inside, tasting her, a hint of strawberry with raspberry, a sweet thing from earlier. He pulls her as close as she can get to him, her head tilted back to accommodate him with the kiss. The god's hands rub up and along her spine, and over her shoulder-blades a combined feel for her, making her release a soft appreciative moan between the kiss.

Hades rubs his hands smooth along her back, soothing and also exciting her. His hands work the clothing, starting at her neck, unhooking a clasp and letting the fabric come down at the press of his fingers, exposing her neck entirely to him. The kiss was getting less productive, and in between moans from her and heated intakes of breath he had finally broken that kiss, and was moving a string of kisses along her jawbone, trailing it up towards an ear hidden by dark hair. A hot breath made her squirm against him, and her own hands start tugging the coat at his shoulders back, down enough for her hands to touch his back.

Hades kisses along Kiya's ear, nipping at it gentle with his teeth, taking a moment to breathe against it earning the angel in his arms to push into him. She was getting excited, and he could see it with the way her green eyes started to haze over into a shade of scarlet. He rained kisses down to her neck, pausing his lips just over the scar, another reserved kiss placed onto it, then he continues to her right shoulder. A very light "bite" on the shoulder, a louder moan coming from Kiya, an arch into it from Hades' gentle yet firm teasing.

A mouthed kiss along the shoulder, and down Kiya's arm ending with Hades placing distinct kisses along her fingers. Taking great care in exploring her body with his lips, Hades had to feel that soft skin underneath them, in some areas tasting her. Kiya's hands start tugging at his shirts pulling open the uniform, while Hades was pulling the black fabric of his clothing down, enough to expose a breast to him, his fingers brushing over the nipple. The hand continues down and lifts a breast up, the weight of it average, and soft, Hades gives it a very light and teasing squeeze, starting at the base of the breast and following the curve of the breast to the nipple giving the hardening bud a squeeze at the end. This earned a new sound from her, and he cast his gaze to her face to see it upturned and a breathless groan escaping her.

Hades places another full kiss on Kiya's lips before returning his lips down to the freshly exposed skin, a teasing touch of his tongue passing along the skin, delving along the underside of the areola, taking it into his mouth, placing a mouthed suck on the flesh. Kiya's hands start caressing more of the god's skin taking measures to run fingers across the mark on his chest, her own breathing uneven, the kisses, and heightened sensations from Hades, she felt more alive. Hades teased the other breast with his other hand giving the nipple teasing flicks to squeezes, taking great pleasure in hearing her voice murmuring his name or some sort of plea for more.

They had moved from standing, to leaning against the mirror behind Kiya, the clothing at her chest finally giving away and falling between them. Hades' hands tugging at the outer layers of Kiya's clothing, teasing her hips with his fingers brushing the knuckles against the soft mons underneath the dark fabric. Kiya had successfully removed the outer jacket and his shirts, they sloughed off and now he had matched her in being topless. The skirt Kiya wears along with her belts were slipped off her waist, followed was a gentle pull of the compressed leggings against her skin. Hades pulled it down, it rolled down under his hands bunching together, and he stopped pushing it when his fingers felt the soft flesh of her thigh.

Hades could feel the heat coming from her, and if he had to look at her eyes, he'd see them practically glow. His fingers tease and touch along her thigh rubbing his hand along the inside, and up along the junction of thigh to her sex, tracing a finger along the outside of the folds, as he began to touch her more intimate, he pauses his hand to cup her, pressing the heel of his hand to her, and rubs up. Hades' fingers spread the folds apart, the pads of his fingers brushing against the flesh, teasing her by rubbing them against the inside but avoiding the budding nerve his thumb passes over.

Kiya digs her fingers into his shoulders where they rest, and she's biting her bottom lip to stifle a louder moan. Hades had none of that and presses again, this time sinking his finger along the inside of her folds and brushing the pad of a finger against that bundle of nerves. He was rewarded with hearing a soft cry, and her trying to push her hips down to feel his finger against the clit. Hades teases her, pressing the finger in a circle around, avoiding the middle, a frustrated hiss from Kiya, making him smirk, how she was such a mess in his hand, and how she was his.

Hades presses another kiss to the angel, and then kisses a way down her body, taking care to do it for love and not out of lust alone. His fingers continually rub on and off of that nub, Kiya's hips rocking to the rhythm of his hand, he turned them as he kneels down, to tend to her better. Kiya was now facing the mirror and Hades was kneeling fully, enough to be comfortable, and now leans his head in. The underworld lord parts her folds, while he kisses up her thigh, placing playful bites along the junction of thigh and the mons. A tongue pressed against the outer edge, and a finger that was rubbing back and forth sinks into Kiya's entrance.

The reaper was hot, very hot and from the feel of the inside, very ready to feel him. Not yet, not until he could tease her more. A tongue passes along the folds and hovers over the neglected clit, Hades' lips nip at it mouthing it while he presses another finger into her and curls them. The combined pleasure was more than enough, and Kiya's hands run through Hades' hair again, as if to try and get him to do more to her, she was stopped by a sensation as his fingers brushed a spot inside her and she couldn't help the timed moan now to his ministrations, she was watching him through the mirror and felt more turned on at seeing him pleasure her this way and allowing her to see it like this. This continues on, until he feels she has endured enough, Hades removes his fingers from her and looks up at her as he licks the fingers clean.

Hades stands up, and now it was Kiya's turn to return the pleasure, as he stood up, she dropped to her knees, pulling off the rest of her leggings, and they altered their positions so his front was now facing the mirror. Kiya pulls at Hades' pants, tugging the belt free, and the pants down. She takes a moment to pull them entirely down allowing him to step out of them. At Hades' knee, Kiya places a kiss along it and up his thigh, he was holding in his own sounds now, as she bites the right thigh, close to the junction, but more on the thigh itself.

Kiya mirrors his ministrations, with a hand to tease him along the sides of his inner thigh, touching faint around the sac, an intake of breath from Hades, as he felt her lips grace over the engorged flesh of his penis. A hand rests through Kiya's hair and he guides her head down, she allows him, parting her lips while he guides the head along her lips. Kiya takes him into her mouth, lightly sucking on it, Hades lets a hiss escape him, now it was his turn to feel it, and he does.

Hands roam through Kiya's hair, as Hades has her take more in, his own face matched his eyes and he was lulling her into the rhythm of him very lightly thrusting, his hands on the back of her head guiding her in a way for it to be natural. Kiya's tongue pressed and rubbed against veins, and sweeps over the head as Hades pulls back. A sensation all its own when teeth very faint grazes the skin, and he resists the urge to continue this way.

Hades was the one to break the contact, tapping the side of her cheek, and having him pulled from her mouth. The god was lifting her up, and moving her just so she was still facing him, and leaning against the mirror. Kiya is supported by Hades, as he positions himself to her, rubbing the head along her folds. Pressing it now into her, Hades could feel that ring and penetrates her almost too fast for her taste. Kiya emits a cry and buries her face into Hades' shoulder to stifle a further cry she bites it making him ease slower. Hades uses the mirror as support, pressing her back against the cold glass, Kiya's legs winding around his waist as he presses into her fully, drawing back only to thrust in, completing their union. Breathless moans against his shoulder as she merely adjusts to him.

Hades begins a steady rhythm, pulling back only to press back in, and listens to her sighs and moans. The god lifts her better and uses gravity itself to bring her down onto him. The motion being pleasing for her as it becomes a frequent movement, Hades keeps her in his arms and minds her biting his shoulder to stifle her moans. His name at the end of a few of them, pleas for him to go harder, and him more than happy to oblige. Her white skin complimented by dark hair and those scarlet eyes staring at him as he pulls her back to see her face. Kiya was led to him by a kiss on her cheek, pressing them along to her mouth where he places a full passionate kiss on those lips.

There was a moment where he continued a series of relentless thrusts into her, listening to cries and moans escape her, before he stopped altogether. Hades took a moment to pull from her, and rearranges them so Kiya faces the mirror, and he lifts her again, having her back press against his chest, and he guides himself back into her as he lifts her. Pressing full thrusts to make up for lost time, Kiya's feet press against the mirror, and Hades uses it as leverage, hooking his hands under her knees, holding the limbs firm.

Hades now saw himself in the mirror thrusting into her, Kiya held an expression of pure bliss, and Hades, his eyes were locked onto her writhing form in his hands. She was angled down and that one spot was brushed, making her squirm, he took note of when her eyes widened keeping his thrusts now to that spot. He was kissing her neck firm, the scar just underneath his lips as she tries to stifle her cries. Finding it harder now that Hades was in full control, and she too was guilty of watching them through the mirror, her cheeks darkening at how they looked.

The reflection was lost to them both as kisses were placed on her cheek, gaining Kiya's attention for another kiss, Hades treating her as someone very precious and dear to him now, Even as he listened to her sing his name in pure passion, crying out for release, and him granting it to her. He could see her, and he could feel her walls tighten another series of firm thrusts in her and he followed, spilling his essence into her. Hades' hands gripping her legs tight and another barrage of kisses from him as he calms down from his ecstasy high.

Kiya was held tighter than before, after disentangling themselves, Hades merely showering her with affection. Praises, and more intimate choice of words. They remain in the light of the dance hall a little longer, before the idea of someone walking in on them starts making its way into their minds. Dressing was a chore for them, but one that had to be done, cleaning the room as well as wiping down the fogged glass of the mirror to hide evidence of what occurred. As they left the hall, Hades pulled her closer than ever, and gave her another kiss. It was almost evening, and now it was his activity for the evening. Unlike the dance hall, they would be joined by the others, and not have the privacy. Which was fine, completely fine for them both.

~~~Owari~~~

Am I really sure I wrote this… there are days where I look back and go. "I wrote this…" not exactly something I can go around and show people. Thus reasons I don't share my name out there with others to find all my little hobbies.

Anyway… sparked ideas from Godly-Haven and mine with a few rp's. Getting closer for the muses but not quite this point. I just really wanted to write something like this for a long while.

Enjoy my work~


	2. Secret 18

Secret 18+: Our characters will do the deed while trying to remain hidden.

The summers in the garden get hot, and it was during these spells where a break from classes are needed. Thoth pulling away for his own retreat, while the class goes out to the ocean side, without interference from Zeus. The mischief was handled out and soon all of them were out enjoying the sun, or playing in the sunlight itself. Save for two that rather not be burned, Hades was sitting along side the reaper under a series of sun umbrellas angled to keep sunlight off both of them, and talking about distinct things within the underworld. Kiya talking more about her past, and events that she has endured or done, and him listening to one of his realm's spirits talk about their life. Every so often someone would come up to ask them questions till all of them go off further down the beach line and to see things within the water from sea life, or swim in it.

Kiya had moved to lay on her stomach and during the day under her agreement with Zeus she did not have her wings out. She felt safe under the god's presence next to her, and Hades was settling in on helping her not be burned with arranging the umbrellas to cover more around them, also providing more privacy for them as he uses tanning oil as a means to touch her. The touches were innocent at first even as the bathing suit top she wears was removed enough for an even color and coat. As the time progressed those touches were no longer innocent as Kiya emits distinct sounds when Hades' hands pass along her back, earning soft moans that were causing a stir within him, he wanted to hear more.

They had long been intimate with each other, and the need to feel her against him was overwhelming him. Hades begins to touch her in hot zones he was aware of, from ones directly in her back, down to the small of her back, he presses right and earns louder moans. A shift of Kiya's legs makes the god grin internally at knowing he's made her aroused, and carefully casting his eyes over from time to time he was making sure no one else would see what he was about to do. The umbrellas were angled to block other's views of them and Hades would see anyone come over before his hands could be seen. Carefully he gains permission to touch her more intimate, gentle coaxing of her legs apart and he was moving one of his hands between her thighs, with the oiled up hand he rubs along her folds after sneaking his hand well inside the fabric of the bathing suit. He was gentle as he rubs his fingers through being weary of sand or other things near them, the biggest one the chance of being caught. His other hand rubs her back in circles while the hand between her legs rubs along and inside her sex, earning whimpering cries from her as he sinks fingers into her.

Hades arranges himself so he can better disguise their actions with his front near her head and him leaning over to her back, the hand that plays with her spreads the oil better along not only her folds but the other hole as well teasing it with a promise to be touched if she desires, when she lifts her hips into his hands he sinks his fingers into her again, curling them just right to earn another soft moan. Kiya moves so she can return his teasing with some of her own, a hand reaching into the shorts he wears and grasps his already hardening erection, she brings her mouth along the side while Hades buries his fingers deeper at feeling her pull him out, and thrusts his fingers into her, possibly trying to get her off faster.

Hades releases soft groans when Kiya takes him into her mouth and softly sucks, he's moving his fingers wriggling them their movements beyond innocent now, but he keeps the illusion of rubbing her back while also disguising his hips moving to thrust into her mouth, Kiya's jaw relaxing enough for him to push further into her mouth, he's panting light as the pleasure is unbearable and the temptation to sink into her was weighing more on him, and when he feels a zap along his length is when he plays his own games with her by lifting her enough to flip her onto her back, and lowering his head down to kiss along her thighs and moves his mouth directly to the front of the cloth barrier between him and her folds. Hades moves the crotch side over enough for his lips to press along the slit and delves his tongue along it rubbing it against the nerves above where his fingers thrust into her, the angle was better for her to take more of him into her mouth.

Hades devours her and successfully makes her whine for him, and with her muffled with him he takes advantage of spreading her folds more open enjoying the sight of the pink flesh and more of seeing how drenched she gets after his tongue lavishes that nub till it nearly stands out, nipping and nibbling on it, his tongue passing down enough to delve into her entrance a few times before he has decided she had been teased enough. He pulls himself from her mouth and his head away from her groin.

Giving a glance around them more to check if anyone was watching them or discovered their acts, and when no one has, Hades rearranges them once more, tying Kiya's top back onto her and using the sarong she has at her waist to act as a cover, he lifts and holds her onto his lap, and with the reaper so frustrated in wanting him she takes little time to move the barrier between them aside and takes less time to have him inside her, hissing slightly into his shoulder. Kiya was seated more in his lap with her legs on either side of his waist and wrapped well around him.

There was a pause as they establish a half rhythm of grinding, Kiya rocking her hips down enough while he presses in. Hades moves his hands to hold her waist while he indulges in a very passionate kiss with her. The god swallows her sounds as he shifts to press deeper as he grips her hips and pulls them down and into his. The sarong does great in disguising their hip movements that become more frequent and Hades is burying his hands along the back side of her rear gripping in such a way to where her when her folds are spread by his thumbs she takes more of him into her.

A sound distracts Hades, and he stills himself and Kiya's movements as one of his nephews wanders over to talk to him for a minute. Hades internally curses his luck, and keeps Kiya's hips still while he talks to Apollon, One hand was just along her folds, Hades planting the hand there before Apollon would see anything beyond just Kiya sitting in his lap with a very red face, and her eyes tinged a deep scarlet mixed pink, Hades toys with the bundle of nerves rubbing it to feel her walls squeeze around his length. He keeps it up to maintain both of their arousal, while being discreet as possible, Kiya burying her face into Hades' shoulder and half biting it to keep from being vocal, a light grind maintained disguised through Hades rubbing her hip and poking her side as a way to keep friction going.

Apollon soon leaves them after seeing Kiya burying her face into Hades' shoulder not understanding why she is embarrassed, and the moment the blond god was away from them and no one else is bothering them, Hades resumes those hard thrusts to a point where Kiya keeps her mouth on his shoulder to muffle her cries. The god's fingers make more work of Kiya's clit in time to his thrusts into her. Soon they were losing all sense around them and Hades enjoys her soft cries for him. Hitting inside of her just right to make her toes curl, Kiya brings a hand up to muffle her own mouth, but making sure it was next to Hades' ear for him to at least hear her sounds.

A few more thrusts into that spot and Kiya reaches her release with subtle moans and shivering in his lap. Hades thrusts more into her and lets a very soft groan escape him at feeling her tighten around him, he spills himself into her and settles with her in his arms, tilting her head up to resume another passionate kiss. Another very deep kiss that when they part from it, Hades sees her eyes hazy again, but risking one romp in public was enough for him, and now he'll run her off to their room to continue in a much more thorough manner. Hades looks up, and this time he is greeted with the grinning face of Dionysus, who knows better than to believe their innocent sitting was that, with her flushed face and tell-tale marks the fertility god would not be so easily deceived.

Hades scrambles to make them both somewhat decent before anyone else should happen on them, already busted by his nephew he has Kiya fix her appearance while carrying small conversation of what they wanted for food. After giving their answers, Dionysus leans in to tease them, about them having fun, and that it is good for him as a fertility god. He runs off to go tell the others the food choices while Kiya and Hades make a run for inside to fix themselves better. Resuming a better poker face around the others they do enjoy the sun a bit more by going out into the water, their mood for more diminished after Dionysus caught them, and through a bit more sun bathing is when things start getting more interesting.

Apollon notices how unique the marks were forming on Kiya's body, and Hades' face only goes red at realizing he didn't cover her entire body with the oil enough, and soon there are distinct hand prints that belong to the underworld god on Kiya's body. From marks on her shoulders, breasts, and areas he touched well, hand prints on her rear, and the tell-tale ones on her hips where Hades grabbed most to guide her down. Deciding to retreat back into the summer house, Kiya and Hades move back into their shared room and for a good while don't want to face anyone until she's covered better in the oil, but that is if they come out and that won't be for a while.

~~End~~


	3. Agoraphilia

Agoraphilia: I'll write our characters having sex in a public place (Mun Muse must be 18+)

Simple moments from the first night between the god and the reaper, the days were always spent sneaking a kiss or a feel in between eyes following them to see what their antics were. For the god's nephews were curious to see what has their uncle so captivated with the angel under his arm. Often when they tailed behind trying to be discreet about the fact they were spying, they had went ahead of the two and hid in one of the storage closets, making sure they were comfortable and to keep quiet as Dionysus had gave the reaper something earlier to ensure she would be heated, and less caring if there were eyes on them. The astronomy room alone was a sort of safe haven for the underworld duo. Provided a place to retreat to besides the outside, or in their respective rooms. Such things didn't go well with Hades' brother at first, but a few choice words and understanding was made that this was more than just sordid flings.

It was on a particular clouded day, that outside night viewing was useless, and so the pair made their way back to the club room after determining the rain would not be letting up. Things were set for the two, and the moment the door clicked closed and locked. Hades was surprised by his love's forward and very heated kiss that he barely had seconds to react to sitting down on the couch like furniture. Crimson eyes saw scarlet ones and knew there was no way of getting out of this that easy without a bit of indulgence, he'd never complain about it, and her eager play was drives him wild.

Felt more alive in years compared to the gloomy nature of his realm, he always knew of her presence, and after finding out there was a lot more to her than just a bringer of death but a star spirit, he felt a new sort of luck placed into his life. His hands roamed over her body, her wings wouldn't be out for hours still, and it gave him all the free range over her. His fingers pinching spots on her back making her shiver or emit a gasp or protest to the pinches on the tender skin of her shoulder blade. Only succeeded in making her heated, shedding his outer clothing down to just the pants he wears, a hand touches the curse mark on his chest, and feels a cooling touch, and he's leaning down to remove the complicated clothing of the uniform, not much trouble on his part, she wore just the vest and jacket on her top, and the skirt alone was enough to keep his attention.

A hand smooths up Kiya's thigh running just at the junction and over the soft flesh knowing full well she never wears much underneath. The god was rewarded with a soft sound when his mouth roamed over her neck, and bit deftly at the junction of shoulder and neck itself. His other hand was busy toying with a pale pink nipple itself, while his mouth laid love bites as a temporary moment that she is his. Far oblivious to the pair watching from their hidden spot, and blushes on their faces from realizing they were watching something very private, Dionysus held a good grin with this being his work, god of merriment.

Apollon's hands covered his own mouth to keep from making noise. Their attention drawn to a loud cry from the dark haired female, the fingers that were just toying with her under the skirt slipped inside with ease, and were working well to reduce her to a whimpering mess, Hades had moved back up to silence her with a kiss, swallowing in her moans as those fingers press deeper earning more cries as he establishes a rhythm with his hand. Tapering the kiss off, Hades leads Kiya's mouth to his shoulder to muffle her sounds with her biting a shoulder. A lick of his own lips at the idea to taste her and feel her against him. An uncomfortable strain began for him, and relief of that when he removed the pants, enough for the air to hit his engorged flesh, considerable in size by length but the girth of it is what earned wide eyes between the two voyeurs.

The kisses he laid on her skin, and the tongue that passes over a breast at the tip and down, it was the sensation from heat to cool air to make her squirm without fail, and Hades never failed in that. A tug of the skirt and it was off just like the rest of the top of their clothing, all of it strewn about the room. Little care to the wearers of those articles of clothing, and once Kiya was bare to his eyes below, Hades finally indulges after arranging them, moving them to the floor on top of the god's upper clothing.

Hades pulls Kiya's hips up more, and takes reverence in the odd marks on her skin, the freckle marks in the constellation he often looks at. To now the core that begs to be touched, he resumes his fingers burying them deep within her, and curling them while his mouth laps at the small bundle of nerves above it, tracing his tongue along the folds and to where his fingers mimic the actions he has done to her personally. The underworld god soon feels the effects he has been doing to her with hungered and heated kisses on his erection, a hiss from him as he feels her mouth around it and sucking feverish as he teases her through curling his fingers just right. The more he excited her, the more she increased the pleasure for him, and when he brings her to that pleasure ecstasy that has her singing her pleasure he stops making her growl in the source of pleasure stopping.

Hades pulls her off of him, and has her lay back on the couch, and moves one leg to hang over the back of the furniture as he settles between her legs. The god quickly kisses Kiya the moment he enters her to keep her voice from sounding out in the room except a heated muffled groan. He begins quick thrusts while he himself lets sighs escape. Kiya lets whines and whimpers come from her, and cries come out from the kiss, and Hades pushes well into her now, the movements increasing as well as her cries. No longer was there that innocent of play and more passionate now, from his groans at how she feels to her whimpers of how he feels inside.

The cries Kiya was emitting were getting too loud, and given the location they were in, where anyone can walk by and hear what is going on, Hades takes one of the rice treats he was saving for a later time and places it between her mouth and his muffling her cries as well as his own, the higher pitch she was signaled she was close, and for Hades he wanted that most. The movements more faster, and almost on a verge itself with how powerful his movements were there was a defined pace he set, and with her screams despite his efforts to keep her quiet he didn't care beyond that point, and after a few set hard thrusts into her, Kiya releases a cry mixed with his name in the middle of her release. The sight alone pushing him over that edge as well as feeling her walls tighten making it harder to move and even harder to hold back as he spills himself into her. Deep breaths and pants between them, and Hades pulling her closer into his arms, his eyes not straying from her face as he places kisses all over her. They spent a good time relaxing before they collected themselves to leave the club room, cleaning things up and making sure nothing was out of place or telltale what transpired as if their relationship was a secret from others. After they left, and when the two hiding were sure that they weren't coming back they exit the closet and give each other looks before deciding that they will not spy on them again, at least not without being more comfortable.

Dionysus held a good smirk on his face, part of his role and is glad to see his uncle lose himself enough to indulge in anyone. They act as if nothing transpired, even as the two came back to get the treats left behind. Those two will take that secret to their graves. No one questioned why the angel under his arm was so content, or press further. As the two left, Apollon and Dionysus let them leave and carry on their own stuff running out to go find Yui or the Japanese gods more to ask if they could stay out of their dorm, seeing as they can't look Hades in the eyes with a straight face.


	4. Nerve

Title: Nerve

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Hades x Reader (Left this ambigous as possible so can fit anyone in the reader's part)

Warnings: Sex, not as graphic as what I can do. But still only warning is sex.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hades, he belongs to kamigami no asobi universe. But I do own this story. Do not repost without my consent.

Being subjected to random requests is common for Hades, with his lover he got use to odd things being topic, from his height while holding up the form he's gotten use to being around from sleeping next to, or just having them by his side. He felt natural and never rushed.

It was on one of these odd days where he finds himself seated on the floor with his back against the legs of his partner and letting them brush his hair. Normally this was something he would do himself but they were insistent about it. Hades' complaints died out as soon as the brush starts working through his hair, and the hand following through afterwards as if testing how soft the hair is.

Hades folds his arms across his chest and accepts this turn of attention, letting them uncover his left eye, even tilting his head to the side so they could get at the sides of his head better. The soft bristle brush being used encounters just the edge of an ear and there; Hades shrinks inward and shudders at the touch. Cheeks staining red and moving to rub his ear with his shoulder. Unseen to him is the grin on his partner's face and them carefully brushing the other ear, making him do it again.

A quiet assault on him begins, the hand roaming through his hair creeps closer to an ear, and carefully touches the outer edge of the point. An interesting sound comes from Hades, realizing that the careful brushes and hand is now play for them. He tilts his head the other direction and buries one ear into his shoulder. The other left uncovered, and taken advantage of with delicate fingers taking hold of it and teasing him with very faint touches and rubbing. This does not go without rewards of Hades protesting that touching his ears will bring great misfortune. As a way to get them to stop. The rubbing on the one ear does stop, only to be replaced with lips giving it a kiss.

Hades loses himself and under a rare sound emits a groan. The kisses trail down, leaving them along the under part close to his jawline. This affection leaving him a mess, Hades brings his arms up to cover his now red face while the relentless assault continues on his ears. A hand had snuck under the other side and begins to tease the neglected ear, all while listening to the god's light whines and protests to have mercy now.

The kiss on his earlobe trails down till it is at the junction of his neck and jaw. The hand teasing the other ear runs in through his hair and his partner was about to tease him with their nails delicate against his back until the underworld god flips around and pounces on his smaller lover staring down at them. More than just a ticklish spot, they discovered a good hot spot on the god, and he is going to show them, their teasing won't go unpunished.

As quickly as he could, Hades roams his hands across their body taking great pleasure in teasing sweet spots, his skilled fingers touching on their inner thigh or hips. His mouth going to work to bring them absolute pleasure with tasting them, teasing as he could, giving them pleasurable misery.

Hades arranges his lover onto their back and prepares them for his return, carefully using his fingers to press deep into them, spreading them open for something a bit bigger, even with them intimate before, he wasn't small by length or girth, perhaps girth being the reason he makes sure his partner is well cared for beforehand. He wastes little time afterwards, with hearing their pleas to be inside and he couldn't hold back anymore.

Hades takes less time to sink into them, and establishes their rhythm, his hand also toying with neglected parts teasing to bring them to a high again. Kisses are shared and soon with reckless abandon their pace increases till they're lost in absolute pleasure.

Hands once again find their way into Hades' hair and teases his ears again, a move that earns a husky growl from him and leaning his head down to kiss their neck, and bite to leave a love mark there in retaliation for making him blush so much.

His lover peaks first, Hades is watching them arch their back, and cry out his name with passion, twisting underneath him as he continues his movements holding them still long enough to let his own orgasm come off and into them. Hades smirks down to them as they're shaking in bliss, but quickly smiles warm as he lays on top of them then flips them to prevent crushing the smaller form.

Pulling from his lover he buries his face into their neck when the hand returns to pet the ear not pressed against a pillow. Burying his face down to prevent the blush on his face being seen. Also to simply enjoy their fingers. Red eyes staring at them with a mischievous glow to them, a hidden promise to go again if they continue their relentless assault.


	5. Queen

Queen.

Every day was like a wedding night for Hades and his new queen. From moments spent in their room to even moments outside of it. The underworld is his domain; and with his bride no more than five days announced married. Sparing nothing for a great week long celebration, even if some of their bedroom antics ended up on the ebony throne. No one dared make notes of it for he is king and a newly wedded king. There was low days where he spent it inside of his room pampering her with his attention slowly and without eyes prying on them.

Hades was running his hands along her back tracing over the freckles he knows are there connecting them together in memorized patterns. Laying next to the petite form compared to his larger frame, Hades smiles more to himself at how relaxed his queen is from a bath and now with her king spreading an oil across the skin a good excuse to touch her and one he takes advantage of well. His robes discarded earlier and his hands squeezing on sensitive spots earning squeaks or squeals of either her exclaiming being ticklish or if it felt nice.

Turning his lover onto her back, Hades leans down and presses a kiss to her lips, his tongue sweeping across the trench of them seeking entry, he gained that quickly, his hands take up roaming over her body again fingers teasing over nipples or against the sweet spot on her neck. Hades' queen's hands easily reach up to lace into his long hair brushing the tips of his ears earning a soft groan from him as she pampers him equally.

Hades presses closer deepening the kiss, after being granted access to her mouth he eagerly delves his tongue inside and is met with hers curling towards his, tasting the sweet berry taste he always seems to have. Hades supports his own weight enough to not crush his wife and winds his arms around underneath bringing her upwards while their kiss deepens. His excitement could be felt on a leg as the teasing on his ears doesn't go unnoticed. Coming up for air itself, Hades breaks the kiss and attaches his mouth to her neck, sucking on it gingerly while a keen cry sounds off in the room from one of his hands gripping her rear and pushing her hips up against his own grinding them together, Hades' own breathy sighs can be heard as he feels himself losing control just feeling the soft skin of her thighs against the hard flesh of his straining erection.

The god looks down to her and gives a devilish smirk when her face is red from the way he toys with her, his hands hadn't let go of her rear and smooths them back up her back pushing her close to him. Hades lowers his head from her neck kissing along the way on her neck and giving a playful bite on a shoulder. The bite brings a new cry from her and her breath hitches when his head drops lower to take up a nipple and sucks on it until he feels it harden under his tongue, the body thrashing underneath him along with hips pushing up against him tells him it is enjoyed.

Hades trails one hand down from her abdomen to her drenched thighs, teasing the edges of the lips with his fingers pressing feather light touches even parting one side of them enough for cool air to hit the heated pink flesh. A frustrated hiss comes from her and Hades pulls his mouth off the breast against his lips to switch to the other one to hush her growling when he hasn't pressed fingers into her waiting heat. The god teases her longer avoiding the center of her folds by lightly running his fingers along the outer lips feeling the soft skin under the pads.

When he brings his hand back upwards to the top he spreads them open enough for the air itself to hit again along the inner folds, he listens to another frustrated growl before giving into her desires and delves a finger along the inside trailing down till his fingers were slick in juices. Tracing the pads of his fingers along the entrance he spreads the wetness along till her clit is touched and rubs circles around the end of it, feeling it respond to his touch along with the thighs closing on his hands, Hades instantly holds them apart coaxing her to relax while his fingers rub circles and even take the nub between his forefinger and thumb to rub in a way that leaves her crying for more.

Hades locks his eyes onto her face and sees how red her face gets with just his stare knowing he's teasing her on purpose. Arms cover her face as she tries to block out those eyes that can read her every move and the knowing smirk on his lips. Hades lowers his head down to an ear and whispers something into her ear, enough for the arms to press closer on her face along with it reddening more, the words uttered off his tongue enough to make anyone red faced, and to believe this was the same shy god she met at the garden. The exterior before her now was anything but reserved or innocent.

The rubbing on the clit stopped while Hades kisses his way down her neck again and keeps kissing till his head hovers over where his hands toy with her, fingers slipping down to press inside the very wet entrance, spreading his fingers apart to open the folds up more, his eyes looking down to see the stretch, the present smirk on his lips grows when he catches her eyes peeking through the creases of her arms and a beg for him not to stare like that, but he does a bit longer even testing to see what she does by spreading her open further.

The arms finally unfold from over her face and instead Hades gets hands over his eyes to keep him from staring. A chuckle comes from Hades as he lowers his mouth to the top of her folds and gives a kiss in apology, the breath of his lover hitching when his tongue now rubs against the neglected nub. The god presses two fingers inside and curls them just right to brush a spot and begins to pump his hand so the edges of his fingers bump and touch into it earning a long drawn out moan from her. He keeps this up till she is thrashing from his ministrations.

On one of the highs close to her release Hades moves his mouth down and opens his mouth over to press his tongue along the inside of her entrance pushing it deep while also sucking on her folds, pulling back with a noticeable wet pop before repeating this, earning keen wails from her, her cries echoing through their room, her trying to hold back her orgasm only to have it come out and into his mouth as he wanted. Hades presses his mouth close to drink it in, scanning his eyes up her breathless form, an arm strewn over her eyes and her pressing her arm to her heated cheeks.

Hades pulls up and arranges himself close to her, waiting for her to calm down before his own arousal is taken cared of, his hand returning to her folds and toys with her sensitive sex. As soon as she looks over she can see the straining erection leaking precum and the gods eyes glazed over in lust itself. Feeling her limbs again she moves and moreso pounces onto him returning the pleasure by first kissing him despite where his mouth had been just previously, her own senses in a frenzy of lust and drunk on the passion itself.

She lowers a hand down to touch a shaking hand onto his cock and pumps it, a thumb spreading the fluid across and earning a fresh sigh from Hades. The god lays on his back and lets his lover take over, moving her to arrange and position her better with her over his torso face towards his groin and his hands on her rear again more for his enjoyment. She lowers her head down to kiss along the side of the erection, running her tongue along it. Hades' moans getting louder encouraging her to do more, her attention on admiring the size itself lavishing the thick head with her tongue and following down along veins. A steady twitch here and there from her tongue passing over the head and him trying to buck his hips up to feel her mouth, it is her turn to tease and avoids letting him by pressing a kiss to the side, even nibbling grazing just the barest edge with her teeth, a frustrated hiss from the god and he lets it be known with his fingers spreading her folds open again to press his tongue against her opening, going as far as to sit up and hooks her thighs over his shoulders.

This new position pushes her head closer to the hard flesh and there she takes it into her mouth while he devours her folds all over again, pressing his fingers in along with his tongue, steady thrusts into her mouth minding to not choke her by accident. Hades enjoys this arrangement and with her legs thighs parted this way and his arms hugging her waist while the fingers of his left hand holds open her folds hooking fingers along side his tongue, pulling the other hand back to open her wide enough to earn a cry is when he nearly loses it.

Hades is not nearly done teasing just yet, and pulling his erection from her mouth just so he can flip her and position her so her legs were once again in the air but knees now bent towards her face, and arranging pillows under her neck to prevent straining it, he peers his yellow eye down at her flushed face letting her see him press his mouth against her folds once more, her face lighting up red at being able to watch him devour them, suck on the folds and his fingers holding them open so he could lavish the clit, bringing her closer to that edge again.

On her begging, Hades finally relents on his oral play of her, his own arousal painful and needing release, he is quick to let her hips down and moves her onto her stomach raising her hips up finding this position best to not cause strain on either of them. Hades moves closer and after spreading her open again he pushes in without hesitating knowing well she is beyond the point of needing to be careful and hearing her crying out his name was the last of his restraints.

The god thrusts hard and keeps up those thrusts watching her form be pushed and jolted forward with his movements. Her moans and screams louder as the angle was perfect to brush that spot inside of her. Going harder with each thrust in, Hades kisses the side of her neck and collects her into his arms kneeling back on the bed, but raising her keeping her legs together to make her tighter for him, keeping his thrusts to that spot he has memorized in her body. Her cries getting louder and his own mirroring in volume; each of Hades' thrusts harder than the last one, her whines silenced when he kisses her and keeps her there while she orgasms first in a full gush like before, and him close behind thrusting a few more times till she became unbearably tight and spills his seed inside.

The calm down earns giggles from her, and squeaking when he pulls out from her, and sees her collapsed in a shaking and shuddering mess. A smirk on the god's lips as he kisses over her face making her shrink towards him with his relentless assault of affection. Hades spends the next few minutes rubbing her body down and massaging any sore spots out of her neck from how he had her earlier, placing tender kisses on her shoulders and down to the center of her back listening to mild complaints of her not feeling her arms or legs. A victory for himself, she is still shaking, and still giggling when he pokes her sides.

This is only the start of their fun together, and he waits a bit longer before he'll indulge again, his sexual hunger satisfied for now, while his hands roam on his relaxed wife's body. Hades connects the dots on her back in lazy patterns while she lays on his chest, her own hand following the unique spiral and pattern of the curse mark. Her other hand holding onto a lock of green hair twirling some of it between her fingers the softness of the lock touched over with a thumb.

So much more to learn with the other, and Hades smiles when the breathing from her evens out more, and listens to her sleep to catch her energy back.

~End~


	6. In The Rain

In The Rain.

Rain is something you got use to, whenever you are around Hades. Whether it is small sprinkles, or torrential downpour and wind. Small misfortunes from misshaps or slip ups, Hades warning you time and time again, that you could do better you would find someone who won't bring you such tragedy or trouble. Even to the point his eyes watered whenever he said it, looking out for you, it wasn't until you said something that took him by surprise.

"I don't mind the rain, as long as I am with you." Your cheerful smile; Hades' dumbfounded expression towards you dismissing the misfortune. Embracing that side, even if it meant at times he may seem sad for you getting hurt, or things you have ruined by malevolent spirits bent on making their ruler miserable. Even on outings to the fields at night, those were plagued a bit harder.

Stuck under the gazebo for hours now, you watched the rain fall to the ground in simple drizzles. A calm smile on your face, the ambiance in the air is sweet to you, and you don't notice Hades staring intently. Seeing a shred of your personality in that moment, how in awe your face is as you have a hand out as far as your arm stretches to feel the rain fall on it. For him it is witnessing more than just someone with their hand outstretched. You made the most of the misfortune, your eyes shine with self entertainment even as your arm is soaked.

Hades moves from standing in the center of the stone gazebo to behind you, slow steps as he approaches. You hear his footsteps, and turn towards him; your arm soaked up to the shoulder from where the water fell and collected on the sleeve of the uniform. You meet him with a smile on your lips, catching the god's quick blush and turn of his head. When Hades meets your eyes, there is that expression you have come to know; his worry and touch of scrutiny mixed in the red iris you can see. Mentally you prepare for the lecture, smile still on your face.

"Why do you keep putting yourself in trouble for my sake? All the things that have happened, are warnings… I don't want you getting hurt or sick." Hades removes his over coat and wraps it around your shoulders. To make sure it stays in place his arms wind around behind your shoulders bringing you closer. Face now pressed against his chest, intaking the distinct scent of between clove and mint. It grounds you to him, that this is him, and not a dream. The heat of his body warming you even if you are not cold, it is comforting as much as the patter of rain. You look up to see his face closer to yours waiting for an answer, even the bangs over his left eye have parted enough to see the hidden one. Dark sclera dotted with red. His eyes widen with your answer.

"It's you, Hades. Good and bad. It is you. Even if something were to happen, I would be going with you in the end. I already made up my mind when this began, between us. I would endure what happens. Isn't that what being with someone means? Not always happy times, but being with them and accepting them." You don't miss a second that his eyes are searching yours, or how they mirth in between a confliction of his emotions. Happiness being on top, pulled tighter into his arms and his head resting in the crook of your neck. You wind your arms around the back of his neck, fingers tangling into the wavy hair, even toying with a lock weaving it around a finger.

"You are sure you won't regret this choice?" Uncertainty in his voice, as Hades searches your face for answers, some hidden questions that are answered with the gentleness of your eyes, full of adoration for him. A look of love that he has not seen, certainly not directed at him. Bringing one hand back, you slip it along the left side of his jaw. Seeing hesitation and feeling him tense at what your hand might do, you simply stroke his cheek. Soft skin under the pad of your thumb, soft hair tangled in the other hand. You knew on some days, you had to take initiative with him and remind him you are with him as an equal.

"I don't regret falling in love with you." Your voice stern, and clear; keeping eye contact to show him your sincerity. Respecting his space now, you remove your hands from touching his head, turning around to look out ahead of you both into the field.

"I don't regret it either." Hades winds his arms around you from behind, head finding rest in the crook of your left shoulder. You feel the smile into your skin, and feel tears against the side of your neck. You don't draw attention to it except leaning back against him till you are sure where he begins and you meet isn't discernable.

The rain had not stopped, but the clouds had let up enough to see fragments of the sky. Vibrant purple hues, splotched with dark blue. The moon in full view and with the rain adds a unique silver glow. Turning your head to Hades you catch him staring at your face, his eyes studying you intense, and with such a serious expression that you end up blushing from how close your faces are. A quirk of an eyebrow from Hades, a twitch of a smirk at catching you blushing. At close view his red eyes seem to be speckled with yellow almost gold under the right conditions. Something you have seen in mischief with him, many nights that stare has lead you two to more than simple words or exchanges.

Nights full of meaning and secrets too dark for others to hear other than each other. Intimacy important to be just between you two, even as you avoided the teasing of Hades' nephews or those that caught onto your relationship whenever it went beyond just simple talking. It is in his eyes you can see desire, but you are not ready for the evening to do so. Not without playing around a little first. You match his smirk, and Hades narrows his eyes in a playful manner. Loosening his grip but waiting for something first. A quick kiss pecked onto his lips and it is quickly returned. His eyes forlorn at it being quick.

Shrugging out of his grip, you remove the coat from around your shoulders, knowing his eyes are on you. Trying to figure out what you are doing, Hades is taken back when you remove a few outer layers of clothes of the uniform. Taking off the dress up shirt and setting it to dry; Shoes and socks following, you won't need them where you are going. Fastening the black vest back into place. Once you feel put back together, even your own face dark red from keeping your back to Hades as you removed the layers. You feel his eyes bearing into your back, you know he never took his eyes off you once.

On shaky feet you turn and face him, meeting his questioning eyes slightly heavy in possible lust. He shakes his head out of the daze, and takes a step towards you. You finally give a warm smile and step off the steps of the gazebo and into the rain soaked field. Hades is hesitant only a few seconds then meets you out in the rain. You lead Hades out a ways away from the gazebo, already feeling the chill of cold water on your bare shoulders and in the dip between the vest. The skirt around your hips clings to you as the water saturates it.

Hades' hands press on your shoulders, and you turn to see him. Making up for the quick kiss earlier, you meet him halfway and give him a longer kiss. His arms pressing you closer, feeling you against him as if he needs you. The kiss is a lot deeper, exploring each other even as the rain makes you shiver, or perhaps it is Hades with his hands slipping up the back. Hades is familiar with your form, knowing where to touch you. Hades parts the kiss to let you breathe, locking eyes with yours. Flushed cheeks from the kiss, and from where this might lead.

Parting from his grasp, enough to take his hands in yours and coax him to do something with you. Confused at first, Hades lets you and understands quick sheepish grin on his face. Out in the rain you lead him into a gentle sway, a dance, light on your feet from how the wet ground made your feet slick. Hades minds his feet from stepping on yours a small waltz with him. One you two have been practicing for an up coming dance everyone will host. Your laughter fills the air as you see more of his shy nature melt and become more confident to being with you. Melting into this natural calm demeanor, smiling back, and a few chuckles as either of you slip into the other.

Going back to the gazebo after a few slips, and two stepped on toes. You and Hades shrug off the wet clothes, down to underwear and sitting huddled together with Hades' jacket wrapped around you both, more around you than him. You explore his body, fingertips tracing over the curse mark on his chest, and Hades' hands easing up the small of your back. Fingertip pads touching wherever they could touch, under the bra toying with the clasps but respecting you to not remove it yet.

Your hands smooth down his shoulders tracing over muscle you could feel; coaxing his right hand down so you can feel his hand under your fingers. Pressing palm to palm; his hand slightly bigger than yours, spreading your fingers as far as they go. Hades closes his hand on yours linking your fingers together and bringing it up to his mouth where he ghosts kisses over the back. Incredibly intimate with hands touching where they're allowed, Hades' under the thin fabric across your chest, and your hands closer to the waistline of his underwear.

A sudden change, and you are laid down on the coat, arching up a bit from the cold stone where heated skin comes in contact. Hades presses his hands to your back and begins to undo the clasps, leaving the bra to slack against your skin. Hades hovers over you acting as shield from the rest of the world. Serene eyes catching yours, seeking permission to see all of you. You shake your head not quite ready even if he has seen it all before. Instead of tugging at clothing,

Hades tugs the coat up around until you feel like showing him. There is a heavier kiss placed on your lips, while Hades' hands move over your body, touching skin that is available from your arms down to your sides when the coat parts enough. Your hands go up to Hades' head and rub around his ears, tangling in his hair while he moves closer to press heat to you.

Coming up for air, you look up at Hades shy, and red faced as you tug down the coat, feeling comfortable to remove it. You tug off the last of your own clothing, tugging the coat full around yourself to keep Hades from staring at the obvious. Hades returns the movement with removing his own last article of clothing, keeping it equal with you. Hades sees your face as red as it was the first time you have ever been intimate together. Understanding that this is more for you, baring all to his eyes.

The moonlight that peeks through clouds casts a radiant glow to Hades' skin, even your own to his eyes. Both of you spending time lost on how the other looks. Hades more like a god, and to him you look like a goddess underneath him. Hands roaming each other's body seeking warmth or seeking skin untouched. Hades' hands know just where to touch and yours still clumsy on figuring him out.

On your back and Hades' hands underneath your thighs to raise them in the air. Hades slipped down between your parted legs, and taking time to tease the sensitive nipples on his way down. Parting your legs a bit more so he can view between them, fingers parting folds, the sensation makes your face redden. The god is met with your hands hastily reaching down to cover the mound, obstructing his view of your core.

Hades looks up from his spot the spot he wants to see hidden by your hands, he kisses the back of your hands in hope to coax them off. His fingers giving a teasing rub against the palm of your hand seeking permission. He keeps kissing your hands, peppering them in soft kisses, till you move them down, enough to uncover the top of the mound. Delicate kisses placed there, each kiss was rewarded with your hands pulling away.

Your hands shaking as you put them over your face to block out the sight of Hades spreading the folds open more. Your face is red at him looking so close, you feel a hot breath enough to cause a sigh from you. You bolt upright at the feel of his tongue against the sensitive nub, rubbing against it and downwards. The sound you make following the path of his tongue earns Hades repeating the lick, this time from the entrance up to the nub and back. The more sounds that were made, the more Hades entertained the clit with his tongue hearing you sing louder with it.

Hades breaks off, after a small tug on his hair, having enough of the attention there. Hades catches onto what you desire without having to say it, and raises up to hover over you again. Arms braced on either side, letting you take the chance to guide him. A hand reaching down, less clumsy and knowing what you are doing. Teasing the underworld god with gentle strokes of your palm, and then lining him to your entrance. Silently telling him what you really want, there is a exchanged look between you two. His eyes full of worry, searching for one last shred of your hesitance. Hades is met with your unwavering smile and relaxed expression that grants him permission to go further.

The push in was simple and easy, without pain as much as possible, from his ensuring you are more aroused and just from being use to him. The sigh that escapes your lips is heard by Hades, and he is more than content to see you not in pain. He lets you adjust before he starts to move, long languid thrusts from his hips. Slow but powerful, enough to earn your eager cry in his ears. Something he never tires of, and you can hear his own moans lower.

In these moments you saw the mask he holds up removed, all the restraining he does, is let go. Eyes dark with lust and passion, to him murmuring words you'd never hear him say in front of others without his face red. Hades ensures your pleasure first, touching and hitting the right spots enough to hear you sing his name. The outside world forgotten, time itself holding still, the cool air hitting heated skin and the rain drowning out those cries of pleasure and his deep groans.

There is always one shift in the middle, where Hades pulls you into his lap and holds closer. Being sure that you are not slipping away, and the new position drives him deeper till there are tears in your eyes. His soft reassurance for enduring him longer, till you're mad in lust for him. Praises continued till you're both peaked over that edge.

After senses are collected, and the haze is lifted you both settle into the serene moment of being with each other. Hands tracing over skin to teasing grabs made, but once out in the public is more than enough times without being seen.

It is always a bonus to see Hades' face so red and him frantic about being seen. All worth the time spent in the rain, but will be even better after a bath and curled up in his bed.

~~~~End~~~~

Could have been longer, and my comprehension has been down so sorry if things don't make sense in areas. I still have some problems that I'm working through with getting punctuation and grammar to click in my head. I wanted to at least finish this.

Please enjoy my work, it has been a while since I've written anything, and this is just a crack in my writer's block. Taking advantage while I can.


End file.
